


What I Like about You

by GothPotion



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothPotion/pseuds/GothPotion
Summary: Phone guy is asleep and mike overthinks for once





	What I Like about You

Mike and Joshua decided that atleast three times a week they will watch some movies, it wasnt the smartest idea when you have to get up for work the next day, but if your work includes killer robots and murderers, then might as well dont give a fuck and relax. Mike didnt care and Josh was used to not sleep at all, thanks to taking both the nightshift and dayshift. Today was Josh's picks for the movies and holy shit Mike found a bit of them boring, but he'll do  anything for his boyfriend.

They werent even 15 minutes in the first movie and he noticed that phone was asleep,his head resting on his tight. He let out a small sigh, he really didnt want to wake him up

-"phones...dude c'mon" the brunette whispered,   stroking softly his boyfriend's hair. " you told me you wanted to see...."

Mike stoped mid sentence and looked down at him, even on his sleep he looked perfect or what Mike seems as perfection: his short black hair was so soft , just like the softest cotton. His skin,with few moles and all, was just like caramel, even with scars from the incident and all, it felt like silk. Even if his eyes where closed, he remembers that deep green that brings him crazy (in a good sense of the world obviously) accompanied by beautiful and long eyelashes.  
His lips, oh god his lips! Mike could kiss those big and sweet lips all day long if he could and everytime he talks with that soft yet shaky voice of his, all the words seem to be cautiously tought of. His face was chubby yet long, always with a soft gaze, always full of happiness and love. God! He could keep talking about his face but he needs to move on. 

Mike eyes wander trought Joshuas body and god he loves it: hes not skinny but hes not fat, right in the middle and all thr chubby is in the right places. Big soft arms that hold him close, squishy tights and ass , a confortable tummy to rest his head in...he could go on and on but he doesnt want to focus on the physical only.

For Mike, Josh was just something out of this world. He was nice to everyone,  even to the people who where assholes to him, never raising his voice , always preppy and upbeating, puting everyone else before him, losing his peace only when people suffer or when he gets arrased. And goddamn his stuttering just made him cuter an-

A sudden shifting stopped his trail of thought, his boyfriend was getting up

"ugh...M-Mike what time...." the taller slowly opened his eyes, fixing the position of his glasses while yawning "what time uh...is it?"

He looks at his phone realizing he was talking to himself for about an hour or so "Around uh...2 a.m or so" Mike gave him a loving smile, before cupping Joshuas cheek with his hand, reciving a chuckle from his part 

"What- uh are you doing honey?" Joshua smiled back at him, his green eyes locked on his 

"Just...thinkin' "

" Thinking? About what?"

" just a few things i like about you..." Mike presses their lips together, pulling Josh into a long and sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope like....the 3 microphone shippers like this


End file.
